Witch's Blood: The Eternal War
by Yumeyuki123
Summary: On the evening of Rin's sixteenth birthday, and a dark ancient prophecy has awoke new evils. She and her friends receive a strange symbol called Sigil, that shows their elements features. There are rumors of and ancient conflict between the Lycans and the Strigoi, coming to Hollow Haven.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle L.J Smith and CW owns it. But for my OC Characters and the plot.

Author's Note

I hope you in joy the story ^_^

Review, Follow, Favorites

* * *

Chapter One

Late in the winter, a heavy snow pour down on a small town, and the near by forest.

Ravens were circling the forest, a small silhouette leaned against a tree, trying to catch it's breath then footsteps of the attacker echo ever so close. Fear was frozen on the small figure face.

So the small figure decided to make a dash away from the tree, and began to running through the forest.

The small figure continued to ran fast could through, an empty forest. The small figure didn't dare to glance back afraid that the attacker had catch up and was going to kill them, and the small figure as tears pour down the small figure's face.

The small figure ran and ran, the small figure pushed quickly through the thick undergrowth forest.

The small figure could feel the clock counting down to it's own death. The small figure stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, the small figure fell often, too, and the small figure got back up and continued to run.

The snow pour down heavy blinding the small figure from seeing. The small figure long ash blonde and short lace white dress were wet.

Suddenly the small figure felt a quick sharp shove, sending the small figure tumbling toward the tree. The small figure fell on the damp ground. The attacker picked the small figure up off the ground and pinned the small figure to the tree.

The small figure struggling against the attacker gripped. The attacker licked the small figure neck.

"My darling it will only hurt a little bit." the attacker whisper against the small figure skin.

The small figure felt as he pressed the his fangs against it's neck - the small figure closed it's eyes and as the tears flow down and strained the cheeks.

The snow become white out, the wolves began howling off in the distance, and the next few seconds a sharp cracking sound was made and then attacker walked away.

Night came and pass, now it was the morning again. Snow was lightly falling to the ground, as the sound of lightning and thunder echo loud in the morning sky.

Visible on the ground was small feet steps in the snow, that trail back to a small little girl that was lying in the snow face up, she was unconscious. She had mess ash blonde hair, and in her hand was locket that she clutched tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Rain pour down heavy and it was a moonless night, there was a silhouette of a woman who stood on the edge of the cliff. Her long black hair and white silk chiffon and lace dress with silk tulie overlay finished with lace appliques. It only take a few second before she swan dive off the cliff._

Rin woke up screaming with tears streaming down her face and spilling onto the warm bed beneath her. She grasped the sheets with a death grip, as her continued tears pour down her face.

Rin was frozen in fear for about thirty minutes, once she calm herself down, she did her morning route and got ready for school.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, she saw a knee-length ash blonde hair young woman with lapis lazuli eyes, with flecks of amber in them and high cheekbones, and alabaster skin, she looked like a china doll with plump red lips. She stand at five feet ten inches and she had 32DD, she has a athletic and curvy and buxom figure.

She wore a short black jacket, dark red blouse, black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes. She placed on her locket, then Rin put her hair up in a bun, and then she smoothed her ash blonde hair out.

She sighed.

"I made a few mistakes last year and I faced the consequences of my actions . . ." she sighed and shake her head a bit. "I just have this feeling that it will be different this year . . . a fresh start from the past." she muttered to herself.

Rin smiled to herself in the mirror before she walked out of her room. She went downstairs she knew that her adopted mother and adopted brother had already left, and they were dropped off her little sister at school already, which meant that Rin was late to school.

She hurried out the door and ran down the street, she stopped at the stop light and she decided to search her purse for a lip gloss, unaware of her surrounds until someone bumped her shoulder, and that made Rin dropped her lip gloss.

She picked up the lip gloss that she had dropped on the ground, then she glance up at the man that bumped into her, as he walked away. Rin glanced away and sighed, then she noticed that the sign had changed and, she began to run across the street.

It didn't take Rin very long to reach her school, she went inside the building and went to her class. Just as she sat down in her class she remember that she forgotten all her homework at home.

Rin was slightly listening to the teacher talk, she heard a tapping sound coming from the window. She turned at her head and stared out the window and saw a raven staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During luchtime, Rin and her two bestfriends, Nissa and Layla were sitting in the cafeteria, and she zoned out and started to think about the past events.

"Rin! Helloo? Helloo?" Nissa said, as she lightly shaked Rin by her shoulder.

"Rin! Helloo?"

"Rin! Helloo? Is anyone home?" Nissa snapped her fingers in front of Rin's face several times.

That sound ripped Rin out of her own thoughts. Rin turned to looked at her friends and slightly smile.

"I'm sorry, that I zoned out." she said, "What were you guys talking about?"

Nissa laughed. "Me and Layla was talking about the hot new kid in school. But that seem like it could wait. What's wrong, Rin?"

Rin sighed and shooked her head. "It's really nothing."

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Ok. If you say so." Layla muttered.

Nissa has smooth creamy skin, sleek long straight slivery mahogany hair down to her waist, big chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, she has full lips. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair, five foot four inches tall, dancer body. Her boobs are 40C and her butt is very much grab able and her stomach is perfectly flat. Nissa very being clumsy, awkward and stubborn, silly sometimes, lack of self-knowledge, self-controlled, she has a habit of biting her lower lip.

Her more serious friend Layla, on the other hand, was always aware of any strange behaviour amongst her friends.

Layla is a beautiful flawless features, African American young woman, with cherry golden eyes, but she is blind, when a person looks at her they can't tell, she has a heart-shaped face, and hip-length straight brunette hair with red highlights, She was approximately five feet ten inches, and has a voluptous and buxom physique.

Nissa remember her bizarre incident earlier with Yuri, her boyfriend. "Um, have you guys notice anything strange about Yuri lately?"

Rin shooked her head, and Layla said. "No. But your talking about Yuri, he is a bit strange." Before Nissa could say anything more the bell rang and they quickly got up and went to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After school had end, Rin went straight home, she dropped her backpack on the ground next to the stairs, then went she upstairs and took a shower to relax herself. She closed her eyes, as the warm water hitted her body.

After a few hours Rin finally decided to got out of the shower, she placed a towel around her body and went back into her room - then she dropped the towel and she placed on her black bra and matching panties.

Rin sighed once before she asked, "How long are you going to stand there?"

"Long enough to in joy the view." the man replied smirking, as he leaned against the wall.

She sighed again as she put on a black satin lace babydoll dress. Rin glanced at the cropped short blonde haired man, has he wore a dark leather, a wife beater, a demin jeans, and tennis shoes.

She rolled her eyes. "Rual, why are you here?" she said, as went to a drawer and took out some her weapons, and walked to her placed them down and started to clean them.

He smiled at Rin seeing that she was clearly annoyed by his present. "You have a new mission." he simply stated.

She continued to clean her weapons and Rual stared her for a moment.

"Cassie Jackson," he said, "She'll be at the Blue Star 5 club tomorrow at 11 pm. They don't won't it to look like hit job."

She nodded and glanced up. "Why me?"

Rual run one hand through his hair and shrugged.

Silence over came the room, Rual stared at Rin as she continued to cleaned her weapons, as she placed the bullets into the clips. Rin sighed once and shooked her head, before she got up off her bed and walked over to Rual and touched his arm. Rin stared into his ice blue eyes for a moment.

"What does she look like?"

"You'll got more information tomorrow."

Rin cocked her head to the other side and sighed. Rual stared intently at her every move, he was slightly worried about her - because of the events that happened last year. Rin went to the window and she stared outside at night sky. Rual sighed and shooked his head, and he pushed off the wall began to walk to the door, he opened the door. He glanced back to see her continuing to stare at the window.

"You need to let go of the past and move on with your life." he muttered, before him left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, Rin bolted upright eyes opened, breathing heavily covered in a cold sweat, she'd been having nightmare lately. Rin was brought out of her thoughts by her name being called.

"Rin, Rin! Are you okay?" Ashlynn asked worriedly.

Rin stared at her little sister and simply nodded. The little sister gave Rin a questioning look, but suddenly Tyler called out for Ashlynn. The little girl, stared at her sister with worried eyes, Rin sighed once and touched her sister's cheeks. She smiled a bit and gave another nod saying, "I'm fine."

"Go before Tyler, he becames mad." Rin told her.

"Ashlynn!" Tyler called from downstairs.

Ashlynn gave her sister a quick hug, she didn't question it since she knew why Rin was having the nightmares, she just gave her big sister a sympathetic smile and left the room.

By the time Rin showered and got dressed into her skinny jeans, criss-halter top, black leather jacket and high heel boots, she was fully awake. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of coffee.

She heard a car honk outside she grabbed her backpack and run out the door into to car of her best friends Nissa and Lyla.

They were gossiping about the news of town, Rin was in the car with Nissa and Layla the two sat in the front while Rin sat in the back.

It didn't take long before they reached school - they walked down the hall toward their lockers.

"Layla, I need your help with a project?" Nissa asked.

"Sure." Layla said.

"Thanks." Nissa said, as she opened her locker.

Layla nodded. "Lets meet at the Grill after school. Ok?"

"Ok."

Rin as leaned against the locker next to hers and continued to listen to her friend talk. When the bell rang and they walked down the hall to they're classes.

Rin was in History class listening to , she glanced over at Nissa to see she was looking at Yuri and in turn he looked at her and smiled. Rin rolled her eyes at the couple and turned her head and stared out the window and saw a raven watching her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

School had finally end and Rin made back home, she walked upstairs to room, she removed her jacket and threw it on her bed. She went over to her desk and started to work on her homework. A few hours later, Rin sighed and stretched her arms and her cellphone started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Meet me at old Hale's estate at the edge of town, at midnight tomorrow. " Seth said, and hang up quickly.

Rin sighed and went to her bed and lay down on it and closed her eyes, and she run one hand through her hair. She didn't hear her door open but she sense someone standing there.

"What do you want, Tyler?" she asked, as her eyes stay closed.

"Wrong guess." a husky voice said.

Rin eyes shot open and quickly sat up and saw Alastair standing there with a smirk playing his lips. She glared at him and study his movements, as he closed the door. Rin moved her hand to her pillow grabbed the gun.

"Alastair."

He smirked at her, and moved a bit closer her. Alastair has short choppy jet black hair and he stood about 6'0, he a creamy complexion, wore a dark blue shirt, black jeans, brown boots, black leather jacket, wings and cross necklace.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Why are you in my room?"

"Seth called you." he stated, and run one hand through his hair.

She nodded.

He sighed and said. "I know you're planning to go to Chance Harbor and get the prophet from the asylum."

"Yes," she said, "I plan on going there to save her."

"Don't go to Chance Harbor, to save her." he stated, in a worried tone of voice.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room for a long time, then she shook her head.

"If your here to try and talk me out of helping a innocent girl. You can go -" she was cut off.

"No. I'm here to talk you out of it, besides the only advise I'm going to get you is . . . don't do it, we don't know why she was placed in the asylum in the first. But knowing you, Rin, your to stubborn to listen to any good advise."

"Alastair? Why are you in my room."

"My just pasting through Hollow Haven," he said, as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to Mystic Falls, to try and fix the problems with my business there."

Rin laughed. "It's not my problem, and you didn't answer my question. I don't really want to know, just leave my room now. " she said, as the tone of her voice sounded annoyed.

He smirked at him. "I also want to check up on my pet," he said. "before I left this godforsake town."

Rin grabbed tighter onto the gun, ready to shoot him at any moment, she continued to glare at him.

"I'm not your pet no way in hell, will I ever be that. Now get out of my room." she said, with ever word becoming angry and angrier.

"Your just like her, trying to fight your destiny with me."

"My destiny has nothing to do with you, from the first time you meet me you decided that I was apart of your possesses, I'm not your toy."

He glared at her, one last time and walked out of the room and Rin sighed in relief and lay back down on the bed.

She closed her eyes for a few moment, then she sighed again and decided to took a shower, she went to the bathroom and undress, she turn on the water. She stay in the shower for a while trying to relax herself.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, then she sighed for the three time. She turned the water she walked out of the shower and dry herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and dress herself for the Blue Star 5 nightclub. Rin wore a black jacket, cropped white top, and dark blue skinny jeans, black high heel boots with her locket.

She walked out of her room and went downstairs, before she even reached the door she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Rin, we need to talk." she stated.

"Can we talk, later?" Rin said, turning toward her.

"You've been saying that for weeks now." she said. "We're going to talk now."

"Mom, I'm late for work. Can we please talk about it tomorrow? I promise to be home early and talk you to about, whatever it is." Rin said.

She sighed. "Fine, go. But tomorrow we will talk."

Rin nodded once, then she turned back around and walked out the door and got on her black sleek motorcycle and rode away from the house.


End file.
